


Flowers

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many gardens in Sindria. They'd steal this one all to themselves today though. Just them and the sun above their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> written at the prompt of some hot babe whose url i cant remember

Ryuu squirmed in his lap, laughing softly. His hands tugged at Alibaba's hair, just how he liked. Short as it was, he buried his face in it anyway, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply. He smelled like summer and salt, warm and inviting all on its own. Put it on an attractive young blonde and it was the most powerful magnet to ever pull Ryuu under its spell. Alibaba's lips latched onto Ryuu's neck, sucking lightly. His hands were on his sides, tickling his belly and underarms. Ryuu was shaking uncontrollably, trying to hold back his laughter and burying his head further into Alibaba's hair. It was becoming too much for him, tears pricking his eyes and a tremble went through his entire body. Ryuu pushed away from him, laughter spilling from his lips. He rolled on the floor, holding his stomach and biting his lip, trying to calm himself.

He sat up, a few odd chuckles still escaping. He looked positively beautiful like that, Alibaba decided. The sunlight filtered through the tree tops and onto his face. The greenery of the bushes and flowers around them brought out his eyes as well, uneven and blue as the sky. He smiled and looked up at him, "Will you always insist on tickling me so?"

"Of course. You're adorable like this."

A pink tinge reaches his face, and it makes him smile all the wider. Ryuu stands up and brushes the dirt off the back of his pants, trying (and failing) not to blush. Alibaba stood up and walked up to him, his hands up and dangerous, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm not done with you yet~."

Ryuu yelped and dashed off, Alibaba quick at his heels, laughing all the while. A trail of ribbon disappeared behind foliage, and he smiled. He was terribly good at hide and seek when he tried. He slowed to a walk. There was no hurry. Running in such a beautiful place wouldn't do it any rights. He slowed to a stop and shut his eyes. Flowers, oh, he smelled so many flowers. Roses, carnations, hyacinths that reminded him of home, and more, so many more, sharp and sweet, so close he felt like he could taste them. A bird chirped above his head, singing sweet and pure. A gentle wind rustled the leaves, trailing past his ears in a quiet whisper. He opened his eyes and smiled.

He walked through the garden, taking his time. He was vaguely aware of Ryuu, running somewhere. He could hear the breaking of twigs, the quiet, far off gasping for breathe. So close, yet, no where in sight. He bit his lips, holding back laughter, as he thought of his partner, all tired and worn out after a short run in a small garden. He'd never had the best of stamina.

It'd been quite a while since he'd last caught a glimpse of Ryuu. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out his name, cut off half way through as twig fell on his head. He looked up to Ryuu, grinning like a fool, sitting precariously on a tree branch. He hooked his legs around it and hung off it upside now, his face landing right in front of Alibaba's. He smiled and reached forward, bringing him closer, till their lips met in a kiss, soft and sweet as flowers. His hands caressed Ryuu's cheeks, trailing over his ears and through his hair, thick and warm. He nibbled at his bottom lip, tugging lightly. Ryuu was the one who pushed him away in the end, his cheeks flushed pink, a smile in his eyes and a grin on his lips, red and swollen. He held his arms out, and Alibaba helped him down. They ended up stumbling backwards though, falling against the ground with laughter at their lips.

Alibaba looked up at him, leaning above him, mouths so close he could kiss them with just a tilt of his head. Ryuu reached past him though, picking a small flower from the ground, bright and pink, and tucked it behind Alibaba's hair. "There."

He didn't know what he was trying to achieve with that, but it was lovely enough and all he could do in response was lean up and kiss him senseless. Ryuu was out of breathe when his lips trailed to the side, sucking at the spot just beneath his ear. He twitched, half hearted laughter escaping his lips. He smelled like earth and flowers and it was delicious enough on its own. Stick on an attractive young fellow, and nothing good is bound to happen.

By that, he meant every thing world was just so much more wonderful now.


End file.
